Gretel (Sisterhood)
Gretel is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts, with her only appearance, in the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Sara Canning. Gretel is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale "Hansel and Gretel". History In her quest for magic, Gretel tries to join Gothel's Coven of the Eight alongside several other recruits, including Drizella. Gothel informs them that there are only two open slots in the coven and encourages them to be cutthroat towards their competition and not to get attached, causing Drizella to question the coven's supposed sisterhood, though Gothel shuts her down by informing her that sisterhood must be earned. She tasks the potential Coven members to find the golden flowers hidden throughout the forest. As the witches split up, Gretel approaches Drizella. Although Drizella at first threatens her with a sharp stick, when Gretel reveals her intention to partner with Drizella, giving them an advantage, Drizella accepts. As Gretel and Drizella wander the forest in search of the flowers, they get to know each other and Gretel tells Drizella about Hansel. Drizella briefly mentions her own sister, but they are interrupted when they trigger a trap: a large log swinging towards them. Drizella blasts it away with magic, but a second log also approaches, which Gretel turns into gumdrops with her own magic. Drizella is impressed and they introduce themselves before continuing their trek. They reach a fork in the road and Gretel decides they should split up, encouraging Drizella that she will not betray her. However, once Gretel leaves, she is approached by Gothel, who arms her with a weapon and tells her to kill Drizella in order to get into the coven. Little does she know, Gothel has given the same speech to Drizella. When Gretel returns to the fork, she finds Drizella already there and asks if she found anything. Drizella almost pulls out her weapon but changes her mind and encourages Gretel that they shouldn't join the Coven of the Eight and should instead run away and work together to get what they want. Gretel pretends to eagerly agree and lies that she managed to find the golden flower, opening her bag and urging Drizella to come over and look at it. Realizing what's going on, Drizella refuses and puts her hand on her own weapon. Gretel muses that Gothel spoke with Drizella, too, then proceeds to attack her. Drizella refuses to harm Gretel and begs her to give up on the coven, but Gretel refuses, knocking Drizella's weapon into a nearby tree and pinning her to the ground. Before she can stab her, though, Drizella manages to pull her weapon out of the tree and into Gretel's back, killing her. As Drizella pushes Gretel's body off of herself, Gothel appears and welcomes her into the Coven of the Eight, congratulating her on completing her task, to which Drizella responds that she did not want to. }} Magical Abilities Appearances Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters